A cantaros
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Una tormenta colosal sacude Hogwarts, y en los pasillos, un testarudo prefecto se las tendrá que ver con la descabellada idea de la pequeña Luna, sacrificando sus mejores zapatos en el camino.


**Disclaimer:** Cómo es obvio, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling y no a mí, yo los uso únicamente para experimentar sin beneficio personal alguno.

Notas al final. A leer:

**A cantaros**

Acabaría por volverme loco si continuaba corriendo por los pasillos con los brazos extendidos, como un niño pequeño con complejo de avión, la oía reír, arrastrada por una ola de alegría capaz de amenazar la tormenta que, al otro lado de la ventana, hacía temblar el cielo.

-¡Hola Draco!-Se detuvo frente a mí, tan bruscamente, que di un instintivo paso atrás, convencido de que iba a atropellarme. Estaba ansioso por poder quitarle puntos-¿No es un día precioso?

Incrédulo, desvié la vista a la ventana, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el cristal, y de golpe, para remarcar la ironía, un rayo demasiado cercano iluminó el desierto pasillo.

-Llueve a cantaros…-Murmuré, remarcando con impaciencia la obviedad mientras señalaba la ventana con un dedo, aunque ella sólo rió, sin apartar su curiosa mirada de mí. ¡Me sacaba de quicio! –¿Se puede saber qué diablos miras?

-Tus ojos-Se inclinaba de puntillas, tratando de ver mejor y yo di un rápido paso atrás, luchando para huir de su atención-. Este cielo es del mismo color que tus ojos.

Rió con entusiasmo, como si acabase de hacer el mayor descubrimiento desde la Poción Matalobos, o, quizá, era mi expresión de infinita extrañeza lo que le hacía tanta gracia, no estaba seguro y, por si acaso, no me atreví a reír con ella, me limité a mirarla largo rato con una ceja alzada y una mueca de repelente indiferencia, harto del aura de felicidad que la acompañaba siempre, nunca nada era malo para ella, ni siquiera el diluvio universal al otro lado de esa ventana, ¡No! Eso parecía hacerla incluso más feliz, y sonreía como una estúpida con las mejillas graciosamente sonrojadas.

-¿Y?-Me inquieté, asustado de antemano por su posible respuesta.

-Oh, nada-Sacudió la mano despreocupadamente, como si pretendiese desdecirse de su profunda reflexión-. Siempre me han gustado tus ojos… quizá por eso me gustan tanto los días de lluvia-Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad y empezó a pasar la vista entre la ventana y mi impertérrita expresión, no me atrevía a decir algo y distraerla, me mareaba siguiendo el ritmo de su mirada, de un azul profundo, mientras trataba de averiguar si había entendido bien lo que acababa de decir, a menudo me perdía en el caótico torbellino de sus pensamientos-. Deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo y pasear.

De golpe abrí mucho los ojos, no había idea imposible que no rondase por su cabeza y yo era un iluso si pretendía hacerla desistir, pero a sabiendas la tomé por los hombros, obligándola a girar hasta que apoyó su espalda en mi pecho, ambos de cara a la ventana.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-Deje escapar una risita burlona al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para quedar a su altura.

Se volvió a mirarme con mucha seriedad, como si tan solo ella encontrase la lógica de aquella situación, pero no quiso explicarla, sólo sonrió con picardía, un gesto que, en ella, raras veces yo había visto.

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿Y qué?-Ella, Lunática Lovegood, me miraba a mí como si estuviese desquiciado, y se reía con ganas, hasta que por fuerza me contagiaba y reía también.

-¿Quieres salir a pasear?-Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido y por fuerza tuvo que notar el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda de solo imaginar el frío horrible que debía hacer allí fuera-¡Cogerás una pulmonía!

-Valdrá la pena…

El cabello rubio de Luna me golpeó la cara cuando la Ravenclas escapó de mis brazos y salió corriendo por el pasillo, tan de repente como había llegado, yo, golpeado por el olor a Lilas que se acababa de colar por mis fosas nasales, tardé unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y correr tras ella con la esperanza de detenerla a tiempo.

No me importó lo más mínimo empujar a alguien mientras bajaba por las escaleras y me apresuraba hacia el vestíbulo, precariamente guiado por el eco de sus pasos y la cadencia de su suave risita, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en por qué hacía todo aquello.

De milagro no acabé en el suelo tras tropezar con un zapato tirado en mitad de mi camino, con suerte me detuve bajo el marco de la puerta. En los terrenos, las gotas de lluvia caían al suelo con un ruido estridente, formando charcos inmensos que reflejaban las nubes grises, aquellas que, según Luna, tenían el color de mis ojos y dotaban al paisaje de un aura desoladora.

Y Luna estaba allí en medio, danzando descalza y mojada de pies a cabeza, el rubio pelo se le había pegado a la frente y caían por su espalda como una larga cortina que olía a lilas y reflejaba la poca luz que se colaba entre las densas nubes.

Yo la observaba bajo techo, como hipnotizado por esa maldita felicidad que la definía como lo que era. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa, vencida por el deseo de su propia voluntad, adorable, pues sus ojos brillaban con emoción y alegría; y su piel, perlada por miles de gotitas, cuando giraba y se mezclaba con la vaporosa imagen de su cabello, la hacían parecer un ángel.

-¡Por la memoria de Salazar, Lovegood!-Bramé, obligándome a olvidar mi último pensamiento-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Paro de golpe y me miró, incluso puede que me dijese algo, pero yo estaba absorto en una gotita que caía por su mejilla hasta perfilar la comisura de sus labios, rosados y finos, sólo atiné a ver como negaba con la cabeza y me corazón se desbocó de improviso.

-Ven a buscarme-Fue una exigencia muy desconsiderada y tardé unos largos cinco minutos en chascar la lengua con resignación y quitarme la carísima chaqueta que Madame Malkin me había hecho a medida para evitar que la lluvia la echase a perder.

Enseguida me arrepentí, mis delicados zapatos italianos acabaron en un charco gigante y el agua enseguida me caló los calcetines, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió por un temblor involuntario que acabó por hacerme castañetear los dientes.

Como pude, corrí, aunque la ropa empezaba a pesar y el agua no me dejaba ver del todo bien, más de un par de veces había estado a punto de tropezar por no apartar la vista de Luna, la muy condenada había salido huyendo en la dirección opuesta cuando yo ya estaba a medio camino.

En ese instante, la maldije con todas mis fuerzas, cualquiera que me viese corriendo como un desesperado para alcanzarla pensaría que estaba tan desquiciado como ella.

-¡Para de una jodida vez!-Mi propia voz me llegó entrecortada por la lluvia y el cansancio, ¿Había sido demasiado insolente? Ni siquiera me importaba, sólo las risas de Luna me respondían apenas dos pasos por delante.

Se volvió a mirarme, había parado de golpe y mis pobres piernas no supieron frenar a tiempo, Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ambos acabamos en el suelo, mi mejor camisa cubierta de barro y ella mirándome con una graciosa mezcla de diversión y asombro. Me levante tan rápido como pude, tendiéndole la mano a ella para ayudarla, atento a la curiosa expectación de sus ojos.

-Muy divertido, Lovegood, ¡Genial! -Estaba nervioso, posiblemente enfadado y aquel sarcasmo acabó sonando como un murmullo furioso, de esos que sólo Snape y yo sabíamos hacer.

-Sí-Su mano temblaba entre las mías y su cara era una mezcla entre su habitual sonrisa distraída y una mueca de frío mal contenida que me hizo reír de verdad por primera vez-. Yo tenía razón.

Conmovido, resignado y congelado la abracé, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor y llevarla de vuelta al castillo, aunque tuviese que ser a rastras.

-¿En qué, genio?-No podía evitar cierta inapropiada curiosidad, Luna me miraba con su habitual expresión distraída, como si no me viese en realidad y yo también sonreía.

-Es por tus ojos que me gusta la lluvia-Usaba un tono de análisis clínico que no restaba intensidad a sus palabras y, de nuevo, me miraba de puntillas, acercando su rostro al mío como se me estudiase, incluso se mordía el labio inferior y torcía la cabeza con una mueca de concentración-. ¿Sabes qué ahora te brillan de otra manera?

¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, podía ser tan inocente? Aunque, bien visto, algo se le debía haber contagiado si de verdad yo la miraba con esa sonrisa tonta que tenía miedo de imaginar, Lunática siempre me había parecido una compañía molesta, incluso después de haberla perseguido bajo una infernal tormenta, tal y como ella había querido, me lo seguía pareciendo y el hecho de que estuviese acariciando su cálida mejilla al tiempo que apartaba el cabello mojado de su frente nada de especial o romántico tenía. Yo jamás usaba esa palabra.

-No es por la lluvia, Luna-Me apresuré a corregir, consciente yo mismo de la obviedad.

-Lo sé, Draco-En ese momento me resigné, no borraría nunca la expresión risueña de su cara, por más que yo apartase la cabeza un poco cada vez que ella se acercaba-, ¿No es un día precioso?

¿Lo era? No estoy seguro, pero sé que mejoró de pronto cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, casi por casualidad, en un beso tierno y fugaz cargado de aquella felicidad suya que tanto me sacaba de quicio.

-Sí, Luna, es un día precioso-No tenía más opción que ceder, ¿Qué remedio? Si su encantadora locura había acabado por contagiarme y después de haber corrido bajo la peor tormenta que se recuerda en Hogwarts estaba convencido de que había merecido la pena.

**Pues aquí está….Un Druna, quizá un poco Fluffy, pero así me salió en su día, llevo tiempo queriéndolo traducir y al final me he animado para compartirlo con vosotros, espero que os guste y que tengáis en cuenta que no es de lo mejor que he escrito, no me gusta escribir en primera persona y es posible que la traducción deje algunas cosas mal expresadas debido al idioma, pero, bueno, es mi mejor intento para honrar una pareja que me encanta….**

**Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer, y nos vemos en los comentarios.**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Sí, increíble, no he desaparecido…**


End file.
